


"I'm sure about us."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [48]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lyon respects Hibiki's decisions, no matter what they are.
Relationships: Hibiki Lates/Lyon Vastia, Ren Akatsuki/Sherry Blendy
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	"I'm sure about us."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vasutia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasutia/gifts).



When Lyon and Hibiki started dating, it was under the strict understanding that their relationship had to be a secret. Blue Pegasus wasn’t like Lamia Scale; they relied as much on their hosting for money as they did their wizarding jobs. Hibiki’s magic was specialist, so there were few requests that he could easily fulfil, and as such Lyon had agreed that the best way to proceed was discreetly, not wanting to harm Hibiki’s reputation. Or his business. 

Lyon knew this, of course he did, but that didn’t make it easy when the Grand Magic Games started, and he had to interact with Hibiki as though they were mere acquaintances. In fact, Lyon found it easier to avoid the other man altogether; that way the risk of him exposing their relationship was well and truly non-existent. It was frustrating, but it was what Lyon had to do. He wouldn’t be responsible for ruining Hibiki’s business. That wasn’t fair. 

“The winners of the day three tag-team battles are Lamia Scale’s Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy!” 

The crowd roared, applause almost deafening as Lyon caught his breath. Ren was waiting at the edge of the stadium, too coy to greet Sherry on the field itself, but when she ran to him he pulled her into a tight hug, lips pressed against her hair, and for a moment Lyon was  _ jealous _ , because he would never be allowed that with Hibiki. But Sherry was his friend, and he was grateful everyday that she had found her happiness. 

He was about to leave the field and go ease his frustrations by annoying Gray or challenging Bacchus to a drinking contest, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could move and Lyon turned, confused. Fans weren’t allowed to run on the field, and Lyon didn’t expect any of his teammates to greet him; they were all confident that Sherry and himself would be able to win. 

“Wha-” 

Whatever Lyon was about to say was cut off by a pair of soft lips working earnestly against his. Lyon was shocked, but they tasted familiar, and the body that was pressed flat against his was warm. Lyon saw a shock of auburn hair, large brown eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. 

The stadium was silent, so Lyon could clearly hear when Hibiki whispered against his mouth, 

“You did amazingly, love.” 

And the audience was applauding again, even more thunderous than when Lyon and Sherry had won their team battle. Hibiki rested his forehead against Lyon’s shoulder, a content smile tugging at the edge of his lips, and Lyon felt overwhelmed. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, putting an inch of distance between their bodies, which Hibiki hastily reduced once more with another tantalising kiss. 

“I’m sure about us.” 

And that was all that Lyon needed to hear. He pulled Hibiki in close, determined to never let him go again.


End file.
